Silver Moon
by Windy-08
Summary: Volturi is coming. Is Edward really gonna change Bella to save her...
1. Choices

Im totally up for any critics out there. I know im not original. But hey, there can only be one Stephine Meyer.

_Silver Moon__  
__Bella's Story__**  
**__**  
**__BY: Gen Akito_

_Choices_

I walked silently down the stairs; tip towing, trying not to be heard. Finally I made it to the door. Looking around examining the hallway as I shrugged into my coat. When walked out the door I carefully checked to see that Charlie didn't hear as the door carefully clicked shut.

My heart froze when I got in the truck and there he was waiting. My personal savior. On many different levels.

"Is it possible for you to show up with out scaring me?" I hissed in the dark.

"It isn't my fault that your human senses a acutely slow." He shrugged. I could see his pale skin glow in the dark. Much like a ghost. "Charlie will be up soon."

"Then why did you leave me a note telling me to meet you in my car Edward?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I wanted to show you something." He grinned mischievously.

We have been together for almost two years and still his beauty still left me breathless. When I didn't respond he pulled me into his arms and climbed back out with me.

"What now?"

"Well I have to show you something but if you turn that key to your truck Charlie, along with half the town, will wake up. Besides I can run faster than that truck can go." Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile and put me on his back like I was as light as a feather.

"Ready?" He asked as I did a chokehold around his neck and my legs tightened around his waist.

"I guess." I mumbled as I dig my face between his back and my arm closing my eyes. He took off running, in which direction I wasn't sure. I was tempted to peak and see where we were headed but quickly decided throwing up on Edward was not going to be on the agenda to night. What ever the agenda might be.

"Bella we're here." He whispered in his velvet voice.

I immediately looked up to figure out were we were. He chuckled as he pulled me from his back and set me on the ground.

"Were are we?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Even in the night I could see his teeth gleam as he smiled.

"This better be good." I mumbled. The fact that I HATED surprises never stopped him or Alice, the thought made me stop.

"What?" His smile turned into a mask of worry.

"Alice had something to do with this." It wasn't a question and he knew it.

Edward sighed and looked me in the eye. Right now his eyes burned deep gold. I tried to remember to breathe, but my breaths were rushed. My heart was racing and I'm sure he could hear it too, probably more than I could.

"Bella. _Please_ be good. I promise it will be fine." His velvet voice burned with sincerity.

"Fine I'll go quietly." I sighed in defeat.

"Good. And yes she had very much to do with this." Edward gleamed pulling me towards the edge of the woods.

"Edward where are we?" I asked again cautiously.

"We're almost there." He pulled me by my hand through the green shrub. I looked around still trying to figure out were he was bringing me to, but it was too dark.

"We're here." I must have had a look on my face that said 'I-am-extremely worried-about-what-was-beyond-those-trees', because he sighed and turned the full force of his eyes on me. And of course as soon as I looked in his eyes I forgot to breathe. "Bella. Why are you being so extremely difficult?" His velvet voice was as smooth as ever as he flashed my favorite crooked smile; even in the dark he was to intimidating.

"I…I…"I stuttered.

"Please. I wont let anything happen to you." Edward smiled seeing an easy defeat.

I inhaled his sent. Then sighed letting him win with as much grace as I could muster.

"Thank you." Finally he pulled me through the last of the last of the shrub.

There right in front of me in the middle of the woods, which was who knows were, there was a small circular opening. The clearing wasn't big, it was… comfy. Strait across from us I could just make out a pale figure hiding in the trees, which was only like 25 feet away. Japanese lanterns connected every other tree, surrounding the opening. Then in the middle of the clearing there was a table. On the table candles and crimson roses but nothing else. Then the figure across from us moved.

"Hi Alice. Nice work." I rolled my eyes. Behind me I heard her sigh.

"Sorry Edward I was trying to make a clean get away." She walked up to my side.

"That's ok. Thank you for all this." He looked at her. Swiftly I seen him give Alice a look and she nodded with a grin.

"Well I'll leave you be. Night Bella. Edward." Then she was gone.

"Come on." He pulled me over to the table and sat down. I sat on his lap rather than the other chair leaning my head against his cold chest.

"So what's the occasion?" Not that I cared.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I could feel him shrug under me.

"All this to talk?"

"I wanted it to be special." I looked up at him, now I was worried.

"And why did you want it to be special?" I asked slowly.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Here sit down." I frowned as he put me in the other chair.

"What's going on?" I asked in a shaky voice as he set me down and looked strait into my eyes putting his arms on either side of me.

"Would you stop questioning me on everything I do." He grinned. His breath was cold on my face and the smell was intoxicating. He must have noticed my heart was flying because he rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Well I would stop questioning you if I could have any idea of what_ you_ are thinking."

"Do you really want to know what I am thinking?" He seemed to consider that.

"Well, not all the time. Just when something like this comes up."

"Well… I wanted to ask your opinion on some things."

"Like what _things_?" I asked again with hesitation.

"Well first off is, you wanting me to bite you. You seem to have your heart set on being a vampire."

"Yes. I don't have to say any more than what I said before. If you are never going to consider me being one of the Cullen's I know other vampires." Then I noticed I had never seen him so calm talking about this.

"I know your side and I have something to say."

"What?" Know I was even _more_ worried.

"If you want _me_ to be the one I'll do it."

"What's the catch?" I knew full well that I wasn't going to get what I wanted _that_ easy.

"Why does there have to be a catch?" Now he was defiantly up to something.

"Because I know how much you hate the thought of me being one of you." He laughed. Now of all times he decides to laugh. Normally he gets really mad when we talk about me being a vampire, why the sudden change?

"Well that is a reasonable answer. I guess there is one catch."

"What is it?" I sighed I knew there had to be _something_.

"Why are you making that face?" He was defiantly amused by my reaction.

"Why wont you tell me what the catch is?" Then he looked at me and smiled, and of course I lost my train of thought. I could never stay mad at him when he cheated like that. He knew that too.

Suddenly his face was inches away from mine. He had his arms on either side of me on the back of the back of the chair.

"Bella, would you relax. Trust me." His breath was cold as his velvet voice came out smoothly.

"I do trust you." I muttered trying to concentrate, which of course was impossible.

"Ok, then do you trust me not to drink all of your blood if I bit you to change you?" His liquid topaz eyes stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Was all I could get out of me. But it was true, I did trust him.

"So how bad do you want me to change you myself?" Now he was _trying_ to be intimidating. And it was working.

"Bad." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Would you let me take you somewhere out of town to do it?"

"Yes." He leaned closer and he smiled as he heard my heart race faster.

"When would you let me?" Now I knew something was up.

"Wait. You are gonna change me?" I stuttered.

"You want me to don't you?" Why did he decide _now_ to change me?

"Yes." I hesitated. He sighed and leaned back and sat back in his own chair. "Edward what is going on?"

"Well right now Alice sees something." He began hesitantly.

"What?"

"You know that Alice has seen you as a vampire for a really long time. Lately she has been seeing the Volturi coming to check on you, well… all of us."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Well no." He hesitated again.

"What?" I looked into his eyes attempting to seem sincere.

"They are coming in three weeks. I talked with Carlisle and he said the sooner I change you the better now." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"So what is gonna happen now?"

"I have change you before they get here. Jane is coming." I could hear the anger in his voice when he said her name.

"When?"

"Like I said the sooner the better." He sighed and sat back down.

"So what's the plan?" I couldn't quite wrap my mind that I was gonna be one of them. It seriously couldn't be this easy.

"Do you think you could get away from Charlie?"

"For how long?"

"Well Bella you know that you wont be able to come back for a while." He seemed worried about what my reaction would be.

"I think I can. Where are we gonna go?" I tried to cover up my worry. This was one of those times when I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

"I already have all that planned out. But if you're not ready for this I can wait and we can talk to them." He was really serious about this.

"No. I'll talk to Charlie. Besides remember I still have to go to college." I smiled half-heartedly.

"How are you gonna pay for it?" He smiled.

"I have a little money for college."

"You better send it in. When can you leave?"

"Give me two days."

"Are you sure? We have three weeks. You can take your time."

"No. I'm sure. I can get away. I want to do this. I will do this." I wanted this. I was gonna be one of them.

"Ok. Two days. I'm gonna take you home. He's gonna wake up soon." Edward sighed and got up.

"Ok." He picked me up and put me on his back. "Two days." I whispered as he started running through the trees. I concentrated on his breathing smooth and even.

Then I found my self in my bed with the sun peaking through my window weakly. My mind was clouded with sleep. Slowly thing started coming back.

"Two days." I sighed as I got up to go face Charlie down stairs. Slowly I got ready.

I walked across the hall to the shared bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the thought that I was gonna be like them.

Like Edward.


	2. College

**Well im not sure when all this is taking place but...i think i will make it after Eclipse.**

College

"Hey dad." I walked down the stairs to find him sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey Bells." He smiled up from his newspaper. How was I supposed to break it to him that I was leaving?

"Dad can I talk to you about something?" I could see the worry that now clouded his face.

"Yea of course." He set down the paper motioning me to sit down.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but only for a moment. "Dad. I'm going to take the offer to University of Alaska Southeast."

"That's great." He grinned.

"Er, Dad?" I hesitated again.

"What is it?" He seemed worry again.

"I'm leaving in two days." I emphasized each word.

"Oh. Well… that was sudden." I could hear him cover up his pain.

"Are you ok with that?" Now I looked down I couldn't look in his face anymore.

"Yea. Are you packed?" He picked up the paper again, pretending like my answer was not that important.

"Not exactly. I wanted to put it past you first."

"Well you know that I would approve." He shrugged. I could tell I was hurting him.

"I'm gonna go up and start packing." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"'K. I'm gonna head to the station." He stood up. I stood up to and hugged him awkwardly.

"Bye." He put on his boots. I stood in the middle of the kitchen as I heard him pull away in the police cruiser.

"Hey." Suddenly I wasn't alone in my kitchen. "Are you ok?" Her voice chimed through the kitchen behind me.

"Yea." I sighed. There was no way that I was gonna let myself break down now.

"Well there is no reason for you to waste your time packing." I spun around to find Alice standing there with my backpack, smiling smugly.

"You do realize that Charlie is gonna have to see more than that." I eyed the bag. "Besides why rush packing? I have two days."

"Hold on." Suddenly I was alone.

"Impossible." I sighed and sat down. Before I was even sitting she was back with two of my biggest suitcases and the backpack.

"How about that." She looked at the bags taking this very seriously.

"That's fine Alice." I smiled half-heartedly.

"So what's the plan for your last two days in Forks as a human?" She turned to me smiling.

"Well I don't know about today but I know what I'm doing tomorrow." I knew she already was in on my plan.

"Yea. Are you sure you don't want to say bye to him today? I mean you could spend the day down there, or something."

"I'm sure. I have to say other goodbyes today." I sighed as I sank back into my chair. "Besides I want to see him on my last day. Not sooner."carefully.

"Nope. I just need a phone." I grimaced.

"Well all I can tell you is that I'm glad for you. I'll see you tomorrow. He just wanted me to check in on you. He's hunting."

"Ok. Well I better start." I made a face toward the phone.

"See you tomorrow." She skipped to my side and peck my cheek. Then she was gone.

I sat in my chair for a couple of minutes staring at the phone. I knew my story. I had my alibi. Now it was just a matter of good-byes. Finally I forced my self to pick up the phone. I dialed each number with care.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela."

"Bella! What's up?"

"Well I am just calling everyone to tell them my news." I couldn't bring myself to say 'good news'.

"What?"

"I'm going to the University of Alaska Southeast." I attempted to sound eager.

"That's so great. Where is Edward going?" Her voice was pure curiosity.

"University of Alaska Southeast."

"Of course. I can't believe it. Everyone is leaving to go to College." She sighed.

"I know everything is changing so fast." I looked out the window absentmindedly.

"Well you'll keep in touch won't you?"

"Of course. Er, Ang?"

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving in two days. So…"

"Oh my gosh. I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I know me too. I just didn't want to disappear on you."

"Bella I gotta go. I'm waiting for a call from parents. The twins are in the ER." Her voice was sincere with apology.

"That's fine. I still have calls to make. Pass on a 'get well soon' for me. Bye Ang."

"I will. Congrats. Bye Bells." As soon as I got hung up I could fell the tears burning my eyes. Saying good-bye to my human life shouldn't be this hard.

"Bella." He was at my side instantly pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine." I wiped my tears on the back of hand, refusing to look in his eyes.

"Bella we can wait." He silently kissed my hair.

"No. I can do this Edward."

"You don't have to say good bye to your human life right now." As he said it out loud it all came into prospective.

I'm not sad to say good-bye to my human life. I'm sad that I have to say good-bye to my human friends. Like Edward once said --'It gets easier after a while because they're all dead.'-- I grimaced at the thought and quickly put out of my mind.

"What is it?" He felt me grimace.

"Nothing." I mumbled wiping the last of my tears.

"Well what's your plan's for today?" He tried to distract me.

"To say good bye to my friends." I smiled finally looking up into his eyes.

"Well no one said you had to."

"I know but if I'm going to disappear, for who know how long, I'm going to say my proper good byes. I owe everybody at least that much." I noticed his eyes where still to dark, but not black. I frowned.

"What?" Worry clouded his face.

"Edward. Go hunt. I can't have a thirsty vampire running around my house."

I instructed firmly.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and set me in the chair. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes Edward. I do. I am doing this. Looks like your stuck with me for good."

"I'm perfectly ok with that." He smiled that uneven smile. Swiftly he brushed his lips over mine. "I love you." Then he was gone.

I felt better doing this alone. That way when I had my breakdowns there wouldn't be some too-intimidating vampire trying to talk me out of my decision. I made my choice. I know what I want. And I am gonna get it.


	3. My Jacob

I did my best to work on my typing errors. But I'm not perfect so reveiws are welcomed and flaming too.

* * *

My Jacob

I kept my speed on the slow side driving down to La Push, which was agreeable with my ancient truck. Making excuses the whole way down to Jacob's house, trying to buy myself time to find out what I'm going to say. Suddenly I found my self out of time and if front of the little house, with the sound of the ocean in the background. I slowly got out of the truck and walked to the door.

"Bella?" Jacob's husky voice called me from behind me as I reached the door.

"Jacob" I turned to see him just outside of the woods, shirtless as always.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes looked almost pained as he seen me stand there on his doorstep.

"I…uh…" I could see behind him are shadows, and I hear all his _brothers _disapproving growls. "Can we talk?"

"Go ahead." Jacobs's hard eyes seemed colder then I remembered…

"Er…can we talk alone?" He could tell this wasn't something I wanted to discuss in front of his friends.

"Why? What is _so _important you can't say it here, out in the open?" He knew I knew what was in the shadows behind him.

"Please Jake. This is important." He's not being nice, and this is making me mad.

"Jake your gonna wanna hear this. And if you keep acting this way I WILL never be able to talk to you again." Pain slipped across his face. I knew I hit a weak spot, but I was too mad to feel guilty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He composed his face quickly, but in his eyes he knew the answer to his question.

"You know what it means." I said looking him strait in the eye.

"Sam. Take everyone to Emily's. I have something to take care of." Jacob commanded, holding my gaze.

In reply there was a low growl from behind him.

"Everything is fine. I can handle it." Jake nodded his head.

I scowled slightly at the shadows behind him. There was the quiet sound of movement, and then it was gone. I let out a slow sigh of irritation. Werewolves can be very irritating…

"What is it you want to tell me? Or better what message did the blood-sucker want you, his faithful servant, to send?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? I came here to give you some news to keep you filled in but if your gonna keep acting this way I'm gonna leave with you in the dark!" I stomped to my truck still fuming inside.

"Wait." A gigantic hand reached over and grabbed my arm as I reached for the door handle.

"What Jake?" I turned around, a little annoyed. At both him and myself.

"I'm sorry. A lots been going on…and…just I'm sorry. You can tell me what ever you were gonna say." He smiled weakly. "I'm listening."

"Jake…"I looked up at my giant werewolf friend and could see all the pain in his eyes. "Jake," I started again. "Edward… is gonna take me away. He's gonna change me."

Fire sparked in his eyes. "Why? Why NOW?" Jake roared.

"The Volturi is coming. And soon. Edward thinks its time." I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes cause I knew what I was doing, what I've just done.

"When are you leaving?" Jacob set his gaze on the ground.

"Tomorrow." I whispered softly.

"Why so soon?" His eyes were shaded in pain as I looked him in the eye again.

"He says the sooner the better…" I sighed.

"What does he know." He rolled his eyes looking away.

"A hell of a lot more then you! keep in mind he's been around a good hundred years!" The tears rolled down my cheek. They were a mixture of tears. Tears of anguish, tears of sorrow, tears of furry, but mostly tears of the suffering I know I've put Jake through. But at last I knew this terrible habit would end.

"Just cause he's been around longer means he knows more then I do on how to take care of you and love you?" Jakes hands quivered.

"No that's not what I meant." I shook my head in frustration. "He knows what I want. You know what I want. I want him I want to be like him. I learned I cant live with out him. You seen me."

"Ya. I did. I seen you curled up in a ball like something was eating away at you. And something was. The fact that he had left. I did see you. I was there. I was there helping. He left once. I know he wouldn't be so dumb as to do it again…but that doesn't mean that you have to throw away your humanity to bind your self to him. If you can stay human none of this has to change." His eyes looked at me longingly.

"This isn't about binding myself to him. To make my claim." I sniffled looking into his deep dark eyes. "This is about me taking a chance to make my life something. To become something worthy of Edward." Every word I said was like cutting a deep hole through his heart.

"Ok." He sighed.

"I will always love you Jacob. There will always be a spot in my heart for you." Tears ran down my face as he leaned down and hugged me, his heat comforting.

"I know. And my whole heart will be to you my Bella." He whispered in my ear.


	4. Good bye

**Please don't hurt me...I'm sooorrry . this chapter is gonna be really corny too. I'm not the best at writing off the top of my head this late. This is my seriously late Christmas present to you all. I'mgonna write a longer chapter as soon as i can. Your coments are always welcomed. PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE tell me how bad it turns out especially the ending v.v**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as I stood in my bedroom looking around.

"Ya...I think so." Seeing my room like it did when I first came. Knowing it was gonna be desolate again would have brought tears to my eyes, if I hadn't bawled my eyes out in Edward's arms all last night.

"We'll come back. Someday, to see Charlie. It'll be ok." He wrapped my arms around me. "I'll meet you down stairs in your truck."

"'K I'm gonna say good bye to Charlie." I sighed. "Please wait for me." I smiled half-heartedly.

He bent down and brushed his lips against mine for a too short of a moment. "I love you." And then he was gone.

I walked down the stairs with just my backpack. Alice packed everything that i could possible need already and it was all sitting in the bed of my truck.

"Charlie?" I looked around the kitchen not seeing him in his normal chair.

"In here Bell's" He called from the living room. I could hear him turn off the t.v.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Are you ready?" He looked at me with red eyes.

"Yea." I swallowed trying not to start crying.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would go and move to a place colder and darker then Forks." He smiled.

"And I never thought that I would see a time when I would miss this place." I laughed once.

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie." He stood up.

"I'm gonna miss you too dad." I sniffled.

"Well you better get going." He hugged me. "You don't want to miss your plane."

"Ya. I love you dad." I pulled back and wiped my nose on my sleeves.

"I love you too. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is call." He wiped is eye.

"I will. I'll call you as soon as I'm settled." I promised.

"You make sure you do." He walked me to the door. "Bye Bella."

"Bye dad." As I walked out the door I heard him sniffle. I ran back to him and hugged him tightly. He was startled but hugged me back fiercely.

"I love you." He let me go. "You best not be late to the air port."

"Good bye dad." I walked slowly to my truck and got in. I took the shortest moment to clear my mind and turn the key in the ignition. "Good bye." Not sure who I said bye to in that moment. To my dad in the door way. To my friends who would go on living their lives. To my old self left in that little white house that stood never changing since I was a child. To the green of my home, of Forks. Or maybe I wasn't saying good bye. Perhaps it was that I was saying good bye to say hello. Hello to my new life. A new life with my new family. To move on to something new it almost makes sense that you have to let go of the old.

"Let me drive." He whispered in my ear. At that moment I realized that I couldn't see. The details of the green around me were blurred by the tears streaking down my cheeks. I gave up the wheel to him.

"To accept the new, let go of the old." I whispered as he wrapped his arm around me and kept his other hand on the wheel.

"Do you think its truly worth it?" He bent down to look me in my eyes, the truck not swerving at all.

"After all this time and your still questioning it?" I looked into his lovely topaz eyes."Your eyes...they're...lighter then usually." I stuttered an attempted sentence together with my heart trying to beat itself out of my chest.

"For your safety." His sent lingered in my nostrils. "For you, forever." My breath was already rushed by the time his icy lips touched mine. As our lips parted I could feel his cool breath. He pulled away as he always did letting me rest in his arms, as he smiled at me. "Soon you'll be mine forever."

"Forever." I whispered as I heard the rush of the river grow near.


End file.
